One Year Later
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: One year after Natsu's death, Erza was hard on moving on. She tries to tell everyone that Natsu is alive... Or is it not? NatsuXErza, One Shot and sequel to "In Loving Memory".


Me: The 3rd fanific was...

Natsu: Oi!

Me: Hm? Natsu?

Natsu: Don't "Natsu" "Natsu" me!

Me: Calm down now... (faces him like Erza) KEEP QUIET DAMN YOU!

Natsu: Erza?

Me: I'M NOT ERZA DAMN YOU!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I decided to edit this other story and I should note you, this is the sequel to "In Loving Memory"! A song fic of mine (from the Korean song "One Year Later" sung by Jessica and Onew). **

* * *

><p>[One Year Later]<p>

Erza's POV:

"Natsu... I miss you so much..." I said, crying.

"_Erza... I miss you too... _" He replied, smiling.

"Please, don't go away!"

"_Don't worry... I'll be back soon..._"

But all I can see is him, getting far and far as I tried to reach his hand and grasp it for the last time...

"Natsu! Please! Don't~"

"**I LOVE YOU...**" He said, still smiling.

"Natsu! NATSU!"

I tried to call his name, but to no avail. And then for a brief moment, I tried to call his name again... but, the last time I called his name, he disappeared...

"Wake up..." A voice told me.

"No! Don't leave me, Natsu! Please!"

"Wake up..." The voice told me again.

"Please, don't leave me!"

And then, I felt a splash of cold water over me. I'm now awake...

"Natsu!"

"Erza-san! *sighs* You've awaken now. Thank goodness, I thought you're not going to wake. I saw you here in the guild, you must have fallen asleep." Lucy said with a concern in her voice.

"I must be..." I said, grasping the strawberry stuffed toy Natsu gave me during our 1st year anniversary.

"Dreaming about Natsu?" She replied, now tears filled in her eyes.

**For a long time I thought I was dreaming**

**For a long time my heart didnt know where to go**

**Like we had promised**

**The times flow back to that time**

**When we were facing each other**

"M-must be..." I said, my voice cracking.

"You couldn't really forget him, huh? It seems all of us, too, couldn't forget him." She said, the crack in her voice grew louder.

"It's all my fault Lucy! I let him leave like that, and now he's gone!" I said, crying.

**For a long time I forgot it all**

**For a long time, I thought I would be okay**

**But as time passed, I found out**

**That I can't go on without you**

"Erza-san! Please stop it!" She shouted.

At that moment, she was shocked that she had shouted me, but I just kept quiet. "I miss you so much Natsu..." I said in my mind.

"E-Erza-san! I'm sorry!"

"No, It's okay..." I said softly...

**If we were just a little bit more mature**

**If we knew what we didnt know then**

**I had too much regret for me to fight back**

**So I didnt even think about it**

**That's how I spent the past year**

"Lucy? Erza? Are you guys okay?" Gray said, as he entered the guild.

"Oh? Y-yeah, we're okay." I said, another crack in my voice

"Hm? What's wrong, Erza-san?"

"I said we're okay..." I said, whispering...

He then passed by us and looked at the missions available in the request board.

"You're not going to do missions today, Erza?" He said.

"No. I don't want to."

"You say so."

**I wonder if you feel the same way as me**

**Can you give me one more chance?**

**Now I know, we can never separate**

**The one I love and love**

* * *

><p>[Five Days Later]<p>

"Natsu... Please! Come back!" I clenched my fists in anger.

"Erza, please... You know and everyone knows that Natsu is now dead. Why are you still hoping that he's still alive?"

"**'Coz I know it! I know it that he'll come back to us!**"

"Erza! Natsu is already **GONE! Okay? **He's** GONE!**"

"No! I won't stop believing that he'll return to us someday!"

"**ERZA!**"

"**GRAY!**"

"Stop it! Please! Erza, can't you just move on and accept the fact that he's gone and not going to return?" Lucy started crying again.

"Tch."

That's all what I could say, and then I felt dizzy and everything went black... The next thing I knew...

**I want to go back to the times when we were happy**

**The beautiful, happy, and loving days**

**Stories and fights that hurt us**

**Let's forget all that now**

**And never speak of it again**

**Even if seasons pass and years flow by**

**So, we wouldn't have any feelings like today**

"Hey, Erza... I need to talk to you." The guy talked to me, his voice resembled Natsu's a lot.

"No, I won't... Leave me alone..."

"It's important..."

"No! Can't you see I'm doing something here, you idiot!"

"Please... Listen to me, just five minutes. FIve minutes. Okay?"

"Hmph. Fine what is it?"

He knelt in front of me, handing out the ring he hid in his pocket, and asked me seriously in front of the whole guild:

**Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?**

I cried, tears of happiness coming out of my eyes then I nodded and shouted:

**Yes! I do N**** D*******! Yes!**

He smilied then reached my hands, wore it in my ring finger, and hugged me tightly, saying:

**You know, I'm the luckiest man here in Earthland. "Erza Scarlet marrying N**** D*******?" Others would say that, because they couldn't believe it, but I don't care... Thank You Erza... Thank you so much...**

This symbolized that our relationship growing more stronger and stronger. And then I heard him saying the most beloved words that came out from his mouth:

_**Erza... Erza Scarlet-D*******... I love you, forever and ever.**_

_**I love you too, N****... N**** D*******...**_

**Why can't I hear his name? Is this something to do with him?**

* * *

><p>[Morning of our supposed 3rd year anniversary]<p>

"Wake up... Erza... Wake up..." I heard his voice again.

"Why? Can't you see I'm busy here?" i said, smiling.

"Erza-san! There had been rumours that Natsu is alive! And I believe... that he's back!" Gray's voice said.

* * *

><p>[Afternoon of our supposed 3rd year anniversary]<p>

"W-What? But he's~"

"I saw it before my eyes. He's alive, but too keep myself secret from him, I hid myself so he won't see me. He's..."

"He's what?"

"He seems to be looking for something..."

"What? Where did you last see him?"

"At the Honey Bone Inn.."

"Tch. I need to see it for myself. Lucy, Gray and Happy? Will you come with me?"

"Ai!" Happy said with joy.

"Sure." Lucy and Gray said.

Then we ran towards the middle of the town, and after turning at a few streets... We finally saw Honey Bone Inn...

"Who should go in first?" Happy asked, whispering.

"Gray. You should." Lucy said.

"Huh? Why me? It should be Erza-san!"

"Gray's right. I should go in. Wait me here for ten minutes."

"Yeah."

I entered the inn and nervously said at the girl at the counter:

"Excuse me, but do you have guests named Natsu Dragneel rented a room here at your inn?"

"Erza Scarlet!" She shouted with shock.

"Shh. I want to keep it secret for him."

"Wait for a moment ma'am."

After scanning the logbook, she pointed her finger at the pages sliding it, looking for his name. She then stopped and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. He's here, at room 708."

"Thanks. Oh, I forgot. Here's a strawberry candy for you. Thanks you again."

"No problem ma'am. Now please go before he goes out later."

"Yeah. I know."

My heart was beating uncontrolably as I ran past the stairs, this feeling was rushing inside me. Was it instinct? I can feel him that he's alive, but to be sure, I need to check it myself.

As I was on the 7th floor, there was a note on the door before I can enter:

**FLOOR 7 [700-710]**

**Occupants:**

**700 - Vacant**

**701 - Reserved  
><strong>

**702 - Vacant**

**703 - Alzack & Bisca**

**704 - Vacant**

"Heh. What are Alzack & Bisca doin' here?" I laughed at it. And then I continued:

**705 - Cana**

**706 - Vacant**

**707 - Vacant**

**708 - Natsu Dragneel**

**709 - Leo [Loki] **

**710 - Jellal  
><strong>

"I get it. 708."

Then I opened an loooked left and right. I saw the sign **705-710 **at my right, so instinct came on its own. I ran towards **708**. My heart raced with me as I reached **708**. I knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" His voice said through the door.

"..."

There was a silence for a minute, and then he said:

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming."

He opened the door and his eyes grew wide as he saw me.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah. It's me... But... who are you?"

**"Who are you?"** I was shocked by what he said, I couldn't believe that he had forgot me, maybe everyone. I was crying as tears escaped from my eyes, but I said...

"I'm sorry... I had mistaken your identity as someone I knew."

He watched me walked out of his sight... I was on the doors out to the stairs when I heard someone cry, it was his voice actually, crying out my name.

"Erza? Please, Stop!"

"Natsu?" I snapped my head towards the direction I heard him.

"Please! Don't leave! I couldn't believe that I had forgot you, Please, forgive me." He said while crying and kneeling on the floor.

"Natsu... Please don't ever leave me again. Please."

"Erza, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Natsu, you're already forgiven, a long time now." I said, also kneeling in front of him, hugging him tight.

"Erza... I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I left you, everyone. It may be hard to believe that I'm back, but maybe I was given a second chance to live... To live with you..." He continued crying.

"Please stop. Everything's okay now."

"I really regret my decision of leaving the guild. please, don't kill me."

He was now acting and crying like a child, like during our days when we got into fights.

"Natsu... it's alright now. I won't do that."

"Erza... " As he wiped his tears away.

"What is it Flame Head?" I told him.

"Can you wait for a second? I'll just pack my things up."

"Sure."

_**Why didn't you call me Strawberry Head? **_I asked myself as he went inside his room, smiling at me.

[Five minutes later]

"Hey, Strawberry Head... I've gotta ask you something." He said, face blushing.

"What is it Flame Head?" Smiling at him just made him more red.

"D-D-Did you miss me? While I was away?"

"**OBVIOUSLY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DURING THE TIME YOU WERE GONE, I DIDN'T ACCPTED ANY S-CLASS MISSIONS! DAMN IT! I JUST STAYED AT THE GUILD, SPENDING TIME WITH THE STRAWBERRY STUFFED TOY** **YOU GAVE ME DURING OUR 1SY YEAR ANNIVERSARY! GOD DAMN IT NATSU!**" I shouted suddenly, but it was my way off letting out my emotions.

"I-I'm sorry Erza..."  
>"You know... While you were crying a while ago... You acted like Dragion-kun..."<p>

"WHAT? But..."

"You're too cute to watch but I couldn't control my self getting angry to you. But what about you have done a long time ago, you're forgiven."

"T-Thank you... Strawberry head..."

"You're forgetting something..." I pouted at his face.

"What? I don't~ Heh. Okay Strawberry Head."

He leaned his face towards me, and when our face came to a close...

"I missed you so much, Erza. I loved you, I love you and I will love you, forever and ever..."

Damn. His breath is the one speaks for him. I wanted to kiss him, I wanna press my lips with that very soft one, but I kept silent, waiting for that words to come out his mouth...

"Happy 3rd Anniversary to us, and also... Happy Birthday, Erza Scarlet."

He then closed the gaps on our faces as he pressed his soft lips to mine, and he hugged me so tight he wouldn't want to let me go. After for almost two minutes, he parted and rested his head on my chest and said:

_**I won't leave you again Erza, nor forget you. Do you remember when we're on the beach, we walk while matching our feets, holding our hands. I want to lean on your shoulder and tell you: "Thank you, I Love You, I will only give you happiness." Kissing you oh my love, tommorow you are lying next to me in the warm sun, when I sing you a love song, you smile. The sweet & happy words "I Love You". Remember, I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever and ever, whatever comes in our way. Happy birthday and Happy 3rd anniversary to us.**_

* * *

><p>Me: Oi Natsu!<p>

Natsu; What is it? (looks at his right) Erza!

Erza: Get away from me idiot.

Natsu: Erza, Please.

Erza: No.


End file.
